El cumpleaños de Eagle
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Una celebracion sorpresa


Era un da soleado, una figura con ropas oscuras caminaba por la calle, los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro el viento jugaba con las hojas de los rboles sin duda alguna, era un da de primavera aquel joven caminaba con una mochila de mano de repente, se detuvo en una escuela, la preparatoria de Tokio ah se encontraban un grupo de chicos en el patio una de ellas tena el cabello azul como el cielo, largo, siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos, capitana del equipo de esgrima, su nombre: Umi y a su lado, un chico alto, cabello castao claro y corto, apenas y se le vean los ojos en medio de un fleco abundante y que cubra la mitad de su rostro: Ascot ambos chicos tomados de la mano eran novios desde hace 2 aos y al parecer, todo iba de maravilla entre ellos. A su lado, una joven de cabello rubio y corto, con lentes y se caracterizaba por ser la ms analtica de todos, capitana del club de arquera: Fuu, a su lado, un joven de cabello verde y corto, con una cicatriz en la mejilla y siempre alegre: Ferio, ambos tomados de la mano y se poda ver que la mano de l tomaba la de ella con mucha ternura adems de que en la mano de ella poda verse, con los rayos del sol, el brillo de un hermoso anillo de compromiso la mirada de aquel joven que apenas entraba, se pos en otra chica: cabellos rojos como el fuego, recogido en una trenza, un poco ms bajita que la otras dos chicas, mirada tierna, casi la de una nia, capitana del equipo de kendo: Hikaru.

_Recordando_

La haba conocido como la Guerrera Mgica del fuego en Cfiro en un principio eran enemigos, sin embargo, terminaron siendo los mejores amigos tiempo despus l empez a manifestar an ms su enfermedad y lamentablemente haba decidido dar su vida por al felicidad de ella al momento de rescatar a Lantis, sin embargo, despus de haber terminado todo para l y de haber escuchado los gritos de tristeza de Hikaru al momento en que Nova lo asesinara cruelmente, l haba sido transportado a un lugar donde slo haba un bello jardn no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ah lo que s supo fue que Hikaru era el siguiente Pilar de Cfiro y curiosamente cuando Hikaru tom por leves segundo el poder del Pilar, lo primero que hizo Hikaru fue regresarlo a la vida, de forma inconsciente, pero Hikaru haba dado su primera orden como Pilar, para, segundos ms tarde, derogarlo

Despus se enter que las cosas entre Lantis y Hikaru no andaban bien, l nunca fue a verla y Hikaru al parecer ya se haba resignado a no volverlo a ver fue as como tom la decisin de ir a verla convenci a Ferio y Ascot y los tres partieron hacia Tokio de eso ya haca 2 aos exactamente, ah fue cuando Ferio formaliz con Fuu, Ascot se le declar a Umi y bueno Eagle empezara desde cero, ya que Hikaru no saba el deseo que ella misma haba pedido cuando fue por unos instantes, el Pilar cuando Ealge le cont lo sucedido, ella simplemente se sorprendi un rubor cubri su rostro Era acaso que Eagle tena aun posibilidades?

_Fin del recuerdo_

Todos ellos platicaban alegremente, Hikaru sonrea y en ese preciso momento volteaba hacia donde se encontraba el joven

-Eagle! Hola!-Dijo ella mientras l se acercaba

-Hola Hikaru, hola a todos-Dijo Eagle

Sorpresivamente Ferio y Ascot se acercaron a l al igual que Fuu y Umi

-Felicidades!!-Dijeron los 4

Ferio sac un paquete azul

-Espero que te guste-Dijo l

Por su parte, Ascot sac una pequea bolsa de terciopelo en color negro

-Algo sencillo-Dijo Ascot

Lleg el turno de Fuu

-Felicidades!!-Dijo ella mientras le dabba un abrazo y le entregaba un paquetito envuelto en un hermoso color verde oscuro

Umi se adelant

-Que cumplas muchos ms!-Dijo ella mientras tambin le daba un abrazo

-Muchas gracias a todos-Dijo Eagle

Curiosamente, todos le abrieron el paso a Hikaru quien avanz

-Muchas felicidades-Dijo ella mientras le abrazaba y un suspiro diera ella y l tambin

Pero Por qu tanto inters en aquella chica? Pues bien, Eagle se hallaba perdidamente enamorado de Hikaru desde el momento en que la conoci fue siempre su mejor amigo y su pao de lgrimas tanto ella como l se haba enamorado, pero l mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente, ya que ella era muy tmida

Eagle dese que ese abrazo durara toda la eternidad el sentir a Hikaru cerca tan cerca de l, haca que todos sus sentidos se bloquearan slo pensaba en ella desde haca tiempo que le haba dicho a ella cuanto la quera cuanto la amaba pero ella nunca le daba esperanzas de nada slo una simple sonrisay nada ms aprovechara ese da para estar con ella, sin importar que ella nunca le diera el s

-Para m, este es mi mejor regalo-Dijo Eagle al odo de Hikaru

Ella solamente se sonroj no saba qu decir pero slo sonri

De repente, la campana de entrada a clases haba sonado todos se iran a clases y no se veran hasta el descanso

Curiosamente, Eagle haba tomado la mano de Hikaru y ella no haba separado su mano de la de l lstima se haba dado cuenta demasiado tarde justo cuando Hikaru tena que entrar en su saln las manos de ambos no se quera separar especialmente la de l de la de ella acarici la mano de Hikaru por ltima vez

-Te amo-Le dijo l a ella

Hikaru slo sonri

-Tengo que irme-Dijo ella-Se va a hacer tarde

Eagle todava se qued parado en la puerta del saln de Hikaru hasta que el profesor empez a dar su clase decidi irse a su saln

Haba llegado por fin la hora del descanso, en un pequeo rincn del patio, un grupo animado de jvenes preparaban todo para una fiesta eran Umi, Fuu, Ferio, Ascot y Hikaru

Hikaru alz la mirada a lo lejos se encontraba Eagle Hikaru se dirigi hacia donde Eagle estaba

-Ven!-Le dijo animadamente mientras le tomaba de la mano y le conduca hasta aquel lugar

Eagle caminaba sorprendido si bien recordaba, Hikaru nunca fue as con l, de hecho, algo raro le pasaba a ella

Todos celebraron el cumpleaos de Eagle, entre abrazos y uno que otro juego que animaron la pequea fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en un rincn del patio de la escuela

Pero como siempre, el tiempo avanz rpidamente y la campana para regresar a clases ya haba tocado los chicos recogieron todo y se dirigieron a sus salones pero aun as, Eagle iba pensativo

-Qu le estar pasando a Hikaru?

Con ese pensamiento se dirigi a su saln de clases sin embargo, no pudo quitarse de la mente aquella sonrisa que Hikaru le haba dado cuando la dej en su saln

-Es tan hermosa-Dijo para s nuevamente

Ya era ms de medioda y ya haban terminado las clases Ferio y Ascot acompaaron a sus respectivas novias a sus clubes Eagle se quedaba solo

Segua pensando en Hikaru aquella hermosa nia que le cautiv desde un principio se tendi en el pasto del patio y dej volar su mente ms all de donde pudiera de repente, oy una voz

-Eagle

Abri los ojos apenas, adormilado por el calor de la primavera unos hermosos ojos lo vean Frente a l estaba Hikaru!

Intent incorporarse lo ms rpido que pudo y lo nico que logr fue quedar casi a 2cm de los labios de Hikaru el ambiente se tens los ojos de l no paraban de ver los ojos de ella y sus labios Curiosamente Hikaru haca la mismo!

Se extra aun ms Qu estaba pasando?

Hikaru se incorpor

-Hoy no hay club-Dijo ella-As que te acompao en lo que salen Fuu y Umi-Dijo Hikaru nuevamente

Ella se sent a un lado de Eagle miraba fijamente las hojas de los rboles que los cubran del sol Eagle la mir nuevamente demasiado tarde Hikaru tambin haba volteado a verle

-Eagle tengo otro regalo para ti-Dijo ella nerviosa y sonrojada

Eagle lo mir sorprendido

-Otro regalo?-Se pregunt as mismo

-Yo -Dijo Hikaru-Ya lo pens bien

Eagle se incorpor de golpe

-Que yo-Dijo nuevamente Hikaru muy nerviosa

-Hikaru-Dijo Eagle

Ella sinti que alguien le tomaba del mentn y levantaba su rostro, ambos quedaron frente a frente

-Hikaru-Dijo nuevamente Eagle y se acerc a ella, los rostros de ambos quedaron casi juntos

-Esos labios-Pens Eagle-Toda ella es hermosa-Pens para s mismo

Hikaru qued inmvil senta que no podra ms

-Eagle-Dijo ella-Yo tambin te amo-Dijo Hikaru-Y quiero que este sea tu otro regalo de cumpleaos-Dijo ella mientras tiernamente le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos

Los labios de l buscaron los de ella sorpresivamente, Hikaru se adelant y le dio un tierno beso, Eagle apenas poda creerlo un sueo hecho realidad era demasiado para l, aun as abri los ojos nuevamente y la acarici

-Sucede algo?-Dijo Hikaru

-Es que esto parece un sueo -Dijo mientras recorra el rostro de Hikaru tiernamente y buscando los labios de ella, la bes, con gran pasin aquel beso pareca que iba a durar toda una eternidad Eagle abraz a Hikaru tiernamente, quera envolverla con sus brazos

-Ha sido el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado-Dijo Eagle mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

Fin.

Nota de Lucy: Otro mas! Ojala les guste!!!!!


End file.
